


Scenes from a Case (#19 Cash)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal flipped through the wad of cash like it was a deck of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Case (#19 Cash)

Neal flipped through the wad of cash like it was a deck of cards. “Fake, fake, fake, real, real, fake, real.”

“So they're trying to up their profit margins by paying half in counterfeit bills.”

Neal snorted. “I'm kind of insulted. Van Gogh is notoriously difficult to replicate. They should have been willing to pay real cash.”

Peter took another aspirin. His headache did not need Neal's ego. “Now that we know they're counterfeiting money we're going to have to bring in the Secret Service.”

“Which means if we want to bust them on the art we pretty much have to do it now before the Secret Service boys come in and mess up our entire investigation.”

Peter couldn't help grinning. “Look at that, we've got you sounding like a Fed.”

Neal rolled his eyes. “Let me call them back and tell them I've got an early Picasso I need to unload quick, cheep, and tonight.”

“And where do we get an early Picasso?”

“From under my bed.”

“Neal.”

“It was going to be a birthday gift for El. I thought it would look nice in her office.”

Peter decided to lecture Neal on art forgery later. “Make the call.”


End file.
